Military
Your military can be a vital part of your nation, so make sure that you get it right! If you click on the flag at the top of your screen, you can find all of your military related tools by clicking on the Military tab: Here, you have four options: viewing your units and divisions, viewing your officers, viewing your defense and viewing your equipment. Units and divisions Here will be all your units and divisions. As you can see in the image below, there is a list of all your units, equipment, stats etc. Across the top of the screen are all your divisions. To add a new division, simply click the plus button in the top right corner, name your divisions and add some units. All units not in a current division will be in the 'reserves' tab. Units in reserve only use money, but keep all your units at 20% of their maximum health. 's military) will be banned.]] Officers Here you can view all your officers. To equip an officer to your division, go to the officers tab, find the officer you want to equip, press the assign button, and select the division you want. Be aware that an officer only lasts for five days (this has led to much discussion as to whether officers are actually worth it). Defense Here you can view all divisions in your nation that are currently on defense (divisions that will fight if anyone attacks you). Normally you will only have one division in this tab (your own defense division), but if anyone sends a division to you for defense, it will also pop up in this tab. Equipment Here you can view a list of all the equipment your nation has. To equip some equipment, go to the Units and divisions tab, select the unit, select the corresponding slot, and equip the equipment. Note: you can only equip rare equipment at Level 5, epic equipment at Level 10 and legendary equipment at Level 15. Recruiting Units Before you can battle, you need units to fight, of course. At the nations menu, click 'recruit,' and then 'units' to bring up all the units that you can currently buy. In each box, you will first find the title of the unit, its cost to build, and its usage (once out of reserves, this is the amount of resources that the unit needs per hour). To recruit, just click recruit, and it will begin training. Military Buildings To recruit certain units, you need to have a certain building. For example, you can't recruit Infantry (Unit) until you have a Level 1 Barracks. Unit Traits The list of special unit traits has been removed as you can now find it on List of Military Units. Going into battles Now that you have recruited your units, take your units from your reserves and move them to a division. Let the units heal to full health. You must have it's required resources for this to happen, or else your unit's health will stay at 20% . Now, there are a few ways to battle. Peacekeeping missions and sending reinforcements. You can send help to your allies by clicking the division you want to send, clicking 'deploy' then selecting the targeted nation. This will help your allies in defensive battles. Clicking 'deploy' also allows you to do peacekeeping missions in your nation. You can collect loot from these missions too! If you are at war, then you can click 'deploy', click your target, and send your troops to attack other countries! Funds, GPs and certain resources can be acquired in missions. '''In the bottom-right corner, click the bull's eye image: Find a mission that suits your liking (be sure your units can handle the opponent, though!). Then, click 'start mission', select the division to send, and you are done! Some missions are battles that start instantly, which you can watch, by clicking the 'view battle' button. Other missions have a wait time to get to the opposing troops. Healing Units When units are taken out of reserve, they will begin to heal. During this time, at each 10 minute mark, the unit will heal 10% of its max health and it will also use resources equal to twice the hourly upkeep. This cost is applied when the unit is healed every 10 minutes. The resources used is not affected by effects increasing military upkeep. If you do not have enough resources to maintain the unit, it will revert back to 20% health if it has more than 20% health. Units damaged below 20% health will remain at that health if resources run out or the unit is placed into reserve. Units can also be healed instantly using healing boosts which cost funds. When in a battle, this can only be used 2 times per unit. Officers Officers are your army's generals, unlocked by the "Military Command" technology. They boost your overall stats and make sure that your units strike first. To recruit an officer, go to 'Recruit' then 'Officers' and choose which one you'd like. Officer Types (Note that there are other officers, such as Cpt. Johan Öreby, but they cannot be purchased regularly. They must be on sale) Wars War against other nations is one of the major reasons to have a military! You will receive a message that notifies you if your nation has been declared war against. You can declare war by going to your target's nation, clicking 'diplomacy' then selecting 'declare war.' Wars are decided by battles. To send troops to the enemy, go to your Military- Units and divisions, select the division you are going to send, click 'Deploy,' and select the nation you declared war against. You can also send aid to your allies through the same process. Divisions that are partaking wars takes 1 day to arrive at the destination and 1 day to return. Options for peace can be reached by clicking the target nation's 'diplomacy' and clicking 'peace offers'. * If you have fought and won 0-1 battles, then you can only offer '''white peace (nothing comes out of the war). * If you have won 2-4 battles, then you can offer/demand annexation (allow them to take some of your land, population, and flora/vice versa, the enemy can choose whether to accept this offer or not), offer/demand war compensation (receive 30% of nation's resource and money/vice versa, the enemy can choose whether to accept this offer or not), offer/demand destruction of a building, or offer white peace. * If you have won 5+ battles, you can force your opponents to be annexed, give war compensations, get a building destroyed, or force white peace. Your opponent has no choice but to accept this offer. Category:Info